The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and more particularly to a turbine servicing device, as well as a method of servicing a turbine system.
During operation of a section of a turbine system, components within that turbine system, such as rotor blades and stator vanes, typically are subjected to harsh operating conditions which may damage those components. In order to service components such as these, disassembly of at least a portion of the turbine system is required. Currently, in the case of servicing components within a compressor section, for example, a top half of a compressor case is removed to provide access to the components in need of service. Unfortunately, disassembly and subsequent reassembly is both costly and time consuming. Attempts to service these components without disassembly are typically limited by spatial constraints and repair device capabilities.